Number 17
by cullensardinia
Summary: Alle volte spazio e tempo si confondono, così il tempo diventa uno spazio in cui si vive, e lo spazio il tempo in cui viviamo. La ff non ha scopo di lucro. I personaggi appartengono a J.wling.


Nick: alida

Titolo: Quanto è grande il tempo?

Personaggi: Severus Piton, altro personaggio

Pairing: nessuno

Rating: Verde

Genere: Introspettivo

Avvertimenti: nessuno

Intro: Alle volte spazio e tempo si confondono così il tempo diventa uno spazio in cui si vive, e lo spazio il tempo in cui viviamo.

NdA: nessuna.

Quanto è grande il tempo?

"**Sbrigati, Charlie! Mamma ci sgrida se arriviamo in ritardo".**

_**Ottima idea, Charlie. Ascolta tuo fratello, dannazione! E' già da un'ora che cerca di convincerti.**_

"**E tu come fai a sapere che siamo in ritardo? Non sai neanche leggere l'ora".**

_**Allora insegnaglielo, testa di troll!**_

**Il piccolo Sam abbassò lo sguardo di fronte all'evidenza. Lui aveva solo cinque anni e benché sapesse contare e scrivere fino a cento, non era in grado di leggere quel dannatissimo orologio azzurro che aveva al polso perché ogni volta che lo guardava le lancette cominciavano a girare all'impazzata.**

"**Dai, Sam. Non è ora di rientrare, possiamo giocare ancora un bel po'".**

_**Che Merlino mi fulmini! Cosa significa ancora un bel po'? Sono le tre del pomeriggio, i bambini dovrebbero stare a casa a riposare oppure a studiare.**_

"**Quanto dura –ancora un bel po'-?".**

_**Domanda intelligente.**_

"**Dura un bel po'!" rispose Charlie scocciato.**

_**Che risposta stupida.**_

**Sam come Severus, che per l'ennesimo pomeriggio a Spinner's End non riusciva a riposare dopo il pranzo, non era per niente soddisfatto della risposta. Un bel po' poteva essere dalla stradina polverosa del quartiere fino al parco, ma anche dal panificio del signor Finningam fino al semaforo accanto alla banca che però era molto meno distante rispetto al primo percorso ma comunque era un bel po'.**

**Sam arricciò il naso e domandò: "Quanto è grande un bel po' di tempo? Da qui fino al parco?".**

**Charlie sbuffò e allargando le braccia sconsolato, stanco di dover spiegare tutto al fratellino più piccolo, rispose: "Tu sei bacato! Te lo dico io, tu hai qualcosa che non va. Il tempo non può essere grande, il tempo è …".**

_**Sentiamo un po' cosa gli risponde …**_

"… **il tempo è, è quando si conta. Quando tu conti, stai misurando il tempo. Da qui al parco non è un tempo, è uno spazio".**

_**Beata innocenza. **_

"**Io non ho capito!" affermò deciso Sam.**

_**Non ha capito niente neanche Charlie, nessuno ha mai capito niente. **_

**Charlie tagliò corto, prese per mano il fratello e lo portò dietro un palo. "Quando sarai grande ti spiegherò meglio questa storia del tempo, adesso però giochiamo. Tu conti sino a venti e io mi nascondo. Sei pronto?".**

_**No, Merlino! Nascondino no!**_

**Sam si dimenticò in un attimo del tempo e dello spazio, sorrise mostrando tutti i suoi dentini da latte mentre il fratello maggiore cominciava a correre via, e poi iniziò a contare: "Uno, due, tre ..".**

"**Più piano, così non vale!" urlò Charlie.**

_**Si, certo. Così non la finite neanche fra vent'anni.**_

"**Cinque, sei, sette, otto, nove-dieci-undici …" continuò il piccoletto sempre più in fretta.**

"**Sam!" lo rimproverò l'altro.**

_**Basta con le urla, non ne posso più!**_

"**Dodici, tredici, quattordici …".**

**Severus si alzò dalla poltrona nella quale aveva cercato disperatamente di appisolarsi, indossò il mantello nero, che di solito usava solo nel mondo magico, con il chiaro intento di spaventare i due bambini e uscì per la strada schiarendosi la gola per lanciare un formidabile urlo.**

"**Quindici …"**

"**Ma insomma si può sapere …" cominciò a sbraitare avvicinandosi a Sam che era l'unico in bella vista.**

"**Sedici …"**

" … **per quanto tempo ancora …" **

"**Diciassette"**

"**continuerete a fare tutto questo …"**

"**Diciassette" **

"**chiasso! Non avete una casa …"**

"**Diciassette". **

**Severus raggiunse Sam che non sembrava essersi accorto dell'uomo dal mantello nero, e continuava a ripetere come un disco rotto: ****"Diciassette".**

**Severus gli si mise di fronte e in momento ebbe un brivido, Sam non era Sam, era lui, era Severus da bambino, aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime e continuava a ripetere: ****"Diciassette"****. Poi si sentì un urlo e un fischio lungo, prolungato e ritmico. **

**Severus tese le orecchie per capire da dove arrivasse il fischio e quando si voltò verso Sam, questo non c'era più.**

Drin-drin!

Drin-drin!

Drin-drin!

La mano di Severus colpì con forza la sveglia maledicendosi di averne comprata una. Il professore sbadigliò, poi si strofinò le mani sul viso e fece un lungo e profondo respiro. Come ogni anno, quando si stava per avvicinare il diciassette agosto, faceva sempre lo stesso sogno.

Tante volte si era chiesto come mai lui sognasse bambini, e perché uno di questi si trasformasse in se stesso, e naturalmente non aveva mai ricevuto nessun tipo di risposta. Inoltre non era mai riuscito a capire che importanza avesse il numero diciassette che il piccolo Sam continuava a ripetere.

Quell'anno, a differenza degli altri, Severus si trovava a Hogwarts perché Silente lo aveva informato, semmai fosse stato necessario, che Harry Potter avrebbe iniziato la sua carriera scolastica e bisognava assolutamente discuterne con calma. Tuttavia i pensieri del professore di pozioni erano altrove.

Ogni volta che Severus faceva sogni che lo inquietavano, al suo risveglio aveva l'impressione che i luoghi in cui viveva si restringessero; così i suoi alloggi ad Hogwarts sembravano ridursi fino a soffocarlo. Per sfuggire a quest'opprimente sensazione aveva preso l'abitudine di camminare a passi svelti, agitando il suo mantello quasi che, così facendo, arrivasse più ossigeno ai polmoni, al sangue e dunque al cervello e lui potesse ritrovare la concentrazione necessaria per capire che era tutta un'illusione.

Le stanze non si restringevano, lui respirava benissimo e i sogni erano solo sogni. E sì, anche perché Severus non aveva mai conosciuto nessuno che si chiamasse Sam. Questa era una certezza. Erano ormai tanti anni che ci rifletteva su, e nessun Sam era mai entrato nella sua vita, e se anche fosse stato non doveva trattarsi di una persona importante o se ne sarebbe ricordato di sicuro.

In tutti questi anni di riflessione aveva imparato due cose importanti: la prima era che una lunga distanza poteva sembrare piccolissima se la si percorreva tutti i giorni per diversi anni , e la seconda era che non bisognava mai camminare a capo chino.

Questo gli aveva impedito di andare a sbattere contro muri, cose, persone e Silente che, come in quel momento, sbucava fuori sempre dai luoghi più insensati come un fantasma.

"Albus!" esclamò trovandoselo di fronte all'improvviso "Sarei proprio curioso di sapere …"

"E io sarei ben felice di soddisfare le tue curiosità ma si dà il caso che abbiamo cose più stringenti di cui discutere".

"E di che cosa dovremo parlare?".

"Non di cosa ma di chi, Severus".

Il pozionista, concentrato nei suoi pensieri, rispose immediatamente: "Ne parliamo tutti gli anni, Albus. Io non so chi siano questi bambini".

Silente capì subito e mettendogli una mano sulla spalla lo fermò. "Io intendevo dire che dobbiamo parlare di Harry Potter".

Severus rimase interdetto dal proprio comportamento, aveva abbassato la guardia, aveva dato informazioni di se stesso senza che nessuno gliele chiedesse, insomma si era scoperto.

Silente vide la preoccupazione negli occhi dell'amico fidato e cercò di rassicurarlo ben sapendo che non sarebbe servito a molto. "Non è così grave, Severus. Di me ti puoi fidare".

Il pozionista si aggiustò le maniche della tunica nera che spuntavano dal mantello, era chiaramente in imbarazzo e questo non gli piaceva. "Lo so, ma vorrei smettere di sognarli, o forse dovrei dire di sognarmi".

"Nessuno può decidere cosa sognare, l'unica cosa che possiamo fare noi maghi è quella di bere una bella pozione Sonno senza sogni. Tuttavia così non risolveresti niente, invece mi piacerebbe sapere cosa ti spaventa, del resto sono solo bambini".

"A me piacerebbe sapere che senso ha questo sogno, perché lo faccio? C'è qualcosa che mi riguarda che è nascosto in me e non riesco a tirarlo fuori, anzi lo nascondo …"

"No, semmai è il contrario, attraverso i sogni stai cercando di esternare la verità che è in te".

"Ci sono troppe verità in me che vorrei dimenticare per sempre" affermò con amarezza il professore.

"Senti, Harry Potter può aspettare ancora qualche giorno. Tu lasciati andare al tuo sogno e vedrai che tutto si sistemerà".

"Lasciarmi andare? Non riesco a farlo da sveglio figuriamoci quando sono addormentato!".

Silente sorrise di malinconia e, con convinzione, gli suggerì: "Parti da ciò che conosci e poi prosegui senza indugi".

Severus annuì, era un buon consiglio, doveva rilassarsi e ragionare su Sam, Charlie e il diciassette.

Senza rendersene conto cominciò a camminare per l'antico castello, a ripercorrere i corridoi ormai senza segreti , come se questi fossero i passaggi della sua mente; a osservare i personaggi dei quadri che si muovevano entro il loro spazio limitato sebbene avessero la possibilità di passare di quadro in quadro a loro piacimento.

Mentre lui era stato costretto a spostarsi di stanza in stanza per sfuggire alle ire del padre, di aula in aula per scappare dagli scherzi dei Malandrini, sempre alla ricerca di un luogo fisso in cui sistemarsi e non fuggire più, sennonché una volta stabilitosi a Spinner's End o ad Hogwarts aveva capito che non si può fuggire da un luogo quando lo si porta dentro l'anima.

Allora l'unico modo per andare avanti era quello di ripercorrere i propri passi, di stanza in stanza, di aula in aula, e affrontarli e allo stesso modo bisognava tornare indietro con i ricordi e risalire a tutti i diciassette della propria vita.

Di diciassette in effetti ce n'erano pochi nella sua vita.

Il diciassette agosto di undici anni prima Silente gli propose di insegnare Pozioni ad Hogwarts.

Era un diciassette anche il giorno in cui sentì la profezia della professoressa Cooman su un bambino che avrebbe dovuto sconfiggere il male assoluto.

Anche le erbe base sulle quali si fondava l'arte pozionistica erano diciassette.

Il diciassette luglio gli arrivò la lettera con la quale veniva ammesso alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts.

E prima di quella data … c'era solo un altro diciassette. Severus se ne ricordò all'improvviso passando accanto ad un quadro che raffigurava l'espresso per Hogwarts mentre fischiava allegramente.

Ciuf, ciuf!

Ciuf, ciuf!

Quando era piccolo un bambino che lui conosceva era stato investito da un treno. Il treno numero 171.717 ovvero il diciassette-diciassette-diciassette.

Severus sentì una vocina nella sua testa: _"Intanto inizia a contare, poi un giorno ti insegnerò a leggere l'orologio"._

Era un bambino scuro, aveva i capelli neri, gli occhi neri e la pelle scura ma non nera. Severus si sforzò di ricordare il suo nome ma senza successo. Non era inglese, doveva essere spagnolo o portoghese, diceva sempre di avere un nome da re.

"Carlos!" esclamò il professore soddisfatto "Ecco come si chiamava, Carlos".

Il sorriso di soddisfazione che si formò sulle sue labbra ben presto scomparve e al suo posto comparve una smorfia di dolore, mentre ormai i suoi passi lo avevano portato già fuori dal castello.

"_**Non puoi chiamarti Carlos, non è un nome inglese".**_

"_**E tu non puoi chiamarti Severus, sembra il nome di un bambino dell'antica Roma".**_

"_**Allora da oggi ti chiamerò Charles, mi sembra molto più dignitoso e regale".**_

"_**E io ti chiamerò Sam".**_

"_**Ma non somiglia a Severus".**_

"_**Meglio così. Sai, non hai un gran nome. Adesso iniziamo a giocare a nascondino, e comunque non ti preoccupare, quando imparerai a leggere l'orologio ti potrai chiamare come vorrai".**_

"_**E quanto tempo ci vorrà?".**_

"_**Dovrai imparare a contare fino a**__** diciassette**__** mila".**_

"_**Ma**__** diciassette**__** mila è da qui fino a Edimburgo".**_

"_**Non importa fin dove è, tu impara a contare fino a diciassettemila e poi vedremo il da farsi".**_

"_**Va bene" rispose il piccolo Severus.**_

"_**Mi raccomando, non imbrogliare e conta piano".**_

La voce di Carlos era forte e cristallina come se a parlare con il professore fosse qualcuno che gli stesse accanto. Dal promontorio in cui si trovava, Severus poteva vedere la Foresta proibita spaziare in lontananza. Lo spazio sempre più grande alla vista diventava enorme nel cuore che aprendosi ai ricordi rendeva il pozionista libero di giungere alla verità.

E la libertà era leggera, pesava di quella leggerezza che permette alle lacrime di scendere senza vergogna.

_**Toc, toc.**_

_**Tobias non era in casa e fu Eileen ad aprire la porta e parlare con uno sconosciuto mentre Severus ascoltava da dietro la porta del soggiorno.**_

"_**Buongiorno" disse l'uomo con il cappello in mano.**_

"_**Buongiorno" rispose freddamente la donna credendo che il tale fosse un amico di suo marito venuto per riscuotere qualche debito.**_

"_**Sono qui per parlare con Sam".**_

_**Da dietro la porta del lugubre soggiorno Severus sussultò; qualcuno, un adulto, conosceva il suo nome segreto. Chi mai poteva essere?**_

_**Eileen si ritrasse ancora di più. "Qui non vive nessun Sam" rispose cercando di chiudere la porta, ma l'uomo allungò le mani che stringevano sempre più forte il cappello nel tentativo di fermarla.**_

"_**Forse non è il suo nome di battesimo" specificò l'uomo "Ma posso dirle che è un bambino di circa cinque anni. Era un amico di mio figlio Carlos".**_

_**A Eileen bastò questo per dare un po' di fiducia al signore che sembrava davvero afflitto e sconsolato. Severus aveva cinque anni e da alcune settimane, forse più, spesso si tratteneva fuori casa a giocare, anche se lei aveva sempre creduto che giocasse da solo.**_

"_**Senta, mio marito starà per tornare, se non è urgente…".**_

"_**Sarò breve" affermò l'uomo mentre lisciava il suo cappello di lana "Dica a Sam che Carlos non c'è più, ieri sera è stato investito da un treno …"**_

_**Dal soggiorno giunse un forte: "No! Non è possibile!" che gonfiò di lacrime gli occhi dei due adulti certi di aver trovato Sam.**_

"_**Oh, mi dispiace così tanto" rispose Eileen portandosi una mano alla bocca per trattenere un urlo di disperazione che non venne ma restò intrappolato nella gola al pensiero di un bimbo morto in modo così tragico.**_

"_**Il treno numero 171.717" specificò il padre di Carlos come se in quel modo si mettessero in ordine le cose che di colpo sembravano mescolarsi confusamente.**_

"_**Glielo dirò e se permette vorrei portare mio figlio al funerale di Carlos" propose Eileen che non era certa di credere in Dio ma sperava comunque che esistesse.**_

"_**Al funerale" ripeté l'uomo lasciando che l'amarezza prendesse il posto del dolore.**_

"_**Dio è vicino al suo bambino adesso" gli disse Eileen.**_

"_**Dio? Dio non esiste, signora, se ci fosse non sarebbe così crudele".**_

_**Eileen sospirò. "Non sempre possiamo capire".**_

_**L'uomo cominciò a singhiozzare e con i grossi pollici delle mani cercò di asciugare le lacrime. "Mi scusi, mi scusi".**_

"_**Non deve".**_

"_**Allora vi aspetterò, adesso vado via. Saluti tanto Sam, la sua amicizia ha significato molto per Carlos. Arrivederci".**_

"_**Arrivederci".**_

_**Eileen chiuse la porta e andò a cercare suo figlio. Era chiuso in camera sua con in mano una penna e un foglio di carta e piangeva.**_

"_**Non ci riesco, non ci riesco" ripeteva.**_

"_**Cosa stai cercando di fare?" chiese Eileen.**_

"_**Sto cercando di scrivere ma non ci riesco. So contare solo fino a cento".**_

"_**Cosa devi scrivere, Severus. Dillo alla tua mamma".**_

"_**Devo scrivere, Charlie, treno numero 171.717, ma il numero è troppo grande io so contare solo fino a cento" rispose mentre i lacrimoni cadevano pesanti sulla carta.**_

"_**Non serve contare così tanto, basta che scrivi **__**diciassette, diciassette, diciassette**__**".**_

_**Severus sollevò lo sguardo verso sua madre è ripete: "**__**Diciassette, diciassette, diciassette**__**".**_

Il Platano picchiatore era immobile, nessuno era andato a disturbarlo quel giorno e neanche Severus si permise di farlo. Gli passò attorno senza svegliarlo e poi prese la piccola discesa che portava ad un piccolo lago; anche l'ultimo andito della sua memoria era stato percorso e Severus ebbe l'impressione che l'intera Gran Bretagna fosse ai suoi piedi.

Charlie alias Carlos, Sam alias Severus.

Un sorriso nacque sul viso del professore quando due piccole voci si insinuarono tra le sue lacrime e la sua mente.

"_**Charlie, quanto è diciassettemila? Da qui fino a Edimburgo?".**_

"_**No, Sam. E' da qui fino a quando cambierai il tuo nome".**_

"_**A me piace essere chiamato Sam".**_

"_**Allora diciassettemila è adesso!". **_


End file.
